The Opposites
by ZammiePercabeth
Summary: What if Cameron Ann Morgan was, yes, popular? What if Macey was quiet and shy, Liz was the dumb blond, and Bex was the rebel? In this story, the girls we know are The Opposites, who attend Gallagher High, where Josh rules the school. Well, of course before Zachary Goode comes. Will a change of personalities be in need? (Only the girls are the opposite.) Read&Review please!


_**Cammie's POV: **__Oh man, he's such a damn hottie…_Who is a hottie, you might ask? His name is Joshua Abrams. What's that? Did you really just ask me who Josh is? Right, I should probably start at the beginning, and not a mid thought. Oops. Sometimes I just get ahead of myself like that, and then not one ever corrects me, probably because they're afraid of me for some reason.

Anyway, my name is Cameron Ann Morgan, but my friends usually call me Cammie or Cam. I'm fifteen, and I go to Gallagher High, a private school in Virginia. Yes, I go to _that _school. The one where there's snotty right kids who only accept the brightest, richest kids in the U.S. Most rich girls would kill to get in, and the boys who are at our school are forced by their parents (Not that they would mind going to a school with a bunch of pretty girls).

I'm just an average girl. Well, as average as a girl with average height, shoulder length caramel brown hair, and hazel-green eyes can be at a preppy school. At first, I guess, I thought that the idea of going to this school was the worst thing that could possibly happen to me, but Mom wanted to try something new after the incident with my dad.

No one knows for sure what happened to him, you see. The police found his dead body a few blocks from his work, and he was torn apart. It's as if a great big animal had mauled him or something. Since he owned a big company, Mom and I were spoiled quite often, and when he died, we were forced to sell the company to one of his many co-workers, and then we moved to Virginia, where we settled down in a nice house.

For a while, Mom and I were perfectly happy. I went to grade school and she just sat back, unemployed, and helped me with my studies. Pretty soon I was looking for a high school to attend, and she landed a job as the principal of Gallagher High (Apparently the last principle quit because of how horrendously bratty the students are).

Once I started school, I met Macey Mchenry, Elizabeth Sutton, and Rebecca Baxter. Since then I've gotten a one-way ticket to popularity. Well, mostly. I'm not meaning to brag, but I am the most popular girl in school because of them. They are almost at the top of the popularity chain for girls in the school, and by the looks of it, it was exactly the same at whatever middle school and elementary school they had before.

Macey Mchenry, AKA Mace to her friends, is not the most popular girl at the school. In fact, I'm pretty sure most of the kids pick on her. A lot. Weighing no more than one hundred pounds, she has long, curly black hair and a set of deep blue eyes. Her skin is pale and blemish free, like a porcelain dolls, but despite that, she doesn't do anything to make herself pretty. In fact, she wears sort of ratty, worn down clothes most of the time, and I don't know why we hang out with her, but I think it's for the reason that she's a really cool person at heart.

Elizabeth (Liz, Lizzie) Sutton, however, is another story entirely. With her curly blonde hair, innocent eyes (Don't trust those eyes, however, because I am pretty sure she's anything but), tan skin, and southern accent, you'd think she would have gotten in pretty easily. Her parents had to pay extra, surprisingly. When it comes to bright lights, hers is sadly the dimmest of them all. Yep, sadly, she's quite the dumb blond, no pun intended.

Rebecca (Bex. Call her Bex, or you'll pay. Dearly) Baxter is the hot rebel of the school. With her deep brown skin, chocolate eyes, and matching straight hair, she is the _only _non-American to get into Gallagher High. She wears designer clothes, most of them going to match her attitude. Her accent makes all of the boys swoon after her like she's some sort of Siren. She shows up late most of the time, hardly does any of her homework, and is REALLY good at P.E.

Now that you have the background on my group of girls at the school, let's fast forward to the popular boys.

At the top, surpassing everyone in the school is, yes, Josh. He is the star quarterback for our football team, and with dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a lopsided smile that he always wears; he is the hottest guy we have at this school. His posse includes Dillon and Wayne. Dillon is the schools prankster, so I wouldn't mess with him, and Wayne is just the dumb jock (Again, no pun intended).

Now here we are. Present day, me sitting right behind Josh during English with Mrs. Buckingham. I stare at Josh's football shirt with an admiring gaze, going off into my daydreams as usual. Macey sits on my right biting her nails, Liz sits in front of her playing with her gum, and Bex is sitting to my left, casually snoring, dead asleep.

"…Morgan?" I hear Mrs. Buckingham call, but that's all I hear.

I sit up straighter and blink slowly. "What did you say?"

"Ms. Morgan, I'd tell you to stop paying attention to me but this is more important the Mr. Abrams back." She says sternly, and I blush before she continues, "I asked you to name the Greek goddess of revenge, please."

"Oh. Isn't it Nemesis?" I reply casually.

"Pay better attention, please. Ms. Sutton, gum is not allowed in class, for one, and two, can you name the person who wrote the Iliad for me?" She turns to Liz who frowns.

"Uh…" She trails off for a second, concentrating pretty hard before perking up and shouting, "Hermione! She's a smart girl!" The class erupts into laughter while Mrs. Buckingham shakes her head.

"Ms. Sutton, you are certainly smarter than to play dumb." She scolds, and then she spots Bex before I have time to ask exactly what she meant.

Bex is snoring away happily at her desk, her red lips curled into a smile. Mrs. Buckingham picks up Ruler. Yes, it's proper, but only because Ruler is THE RULER that the entire school fears. She slowly makes her way down the aisles, and stops right in front of Bex's desk before sharply smacking Ruler on Bex's head. She snaps up and throws a random punch at Dillon, who happened to be sitting on her left. He makes a noise and punches her back, which makes Bex flare, wide-awake. She stands up, hands shaking.

"Do you want to bloody go, punk?" She says in a scary calm voice.

"Bring it, scary piercing lady!" He replies, standing up as well before Mrs. Buckingham goes in between them, causing the classroom to erupt into a chorus of sad sighs.

"Ms. Baxter!" Mrs. Buckingham takes in a sharp breath and puts a hand dramatically to her chest before continuing, "You must act like the lovely young lady you are!"

Dillon snorts. "REbecca, lovely? You've gotta be kiddi-AH!" Bex glares at him when he goes over the top by saying her full name before going out of her way to push him over to the ground and pinning him within seconds.

Bex wasn't always like this. I mean she was always the bad girl, not a care in the world type, but before last year she couldn't have been any stronger than a fly, but after a long while of getting a bunch of remarks about a bad girl not being strong really got into her, so she started taking karate and going to the gym, and she learned how to fight. Now she can easily kill someone, probably even with a piece of uncooked spaghetti. It's really terrifying sometimes, so I'm glad to be on her good side.

"_No one, EVER, _calls me Rebecca. Ever. Maybe my parents, maybe the teachers, but you can't cal me that ever again, unless you want to wake up with no teeth and in a lake. You got it, mate?" Bex says in her tough voice, and Dillon, wide-eyed and quite pale, nods quickly.

"Good." She stands up just as the bell rings and grabs her backpack.

"Ms. Baxter, do you want me to call your parents? You just threatened one of your classmates!" Mrs. Buckingham gives Bex a look of rage that she just shrugs off as she walks into the hallway, leaving Macey, Liz, and I to follow after her.

"So is it true?" A girl asks me as I walk down the hallway with my friends.

I immediately know that it's Tina Alvarez, the schools journalist. She has long blonde hair and hazel eyes that are framed by glasses that I totally know are fake, but she has to keep up her appearance, right? Her mom is a journalist for the cities paper, and she's the journalist for the school. Like mother like daughter, I guess.

"Is what true?" I question, kind of curious as to the rumors that she's heard about me this time.

"That you have a thing for Josh?" She gushes, and I try to keep a straight face.

"What? Of course not. Who told you that?" I give Macey an accusing glare; She tells anyone anything that she knows so hat she doesn't get bullied.

"Oh come on." Tina rolls her eyes, "Of course you do, everyone does. Plus, I've been told that Josh has a thing for you too. You should make it happen. I can already see my new headline for Gallagher Weekly: The New Romeo and Juliet!" She grins happily and scurries off while I shake my head; Her and her messed up rumors are getting crazier if she thinks that Josh likes me in any way, shape or form.

"How do high heels not hurt you?" Macey asks, pulling back into reality as she points at my four inch blue heels.

"Beauty hurts." I shrug nonchalantly at her and she blinks.

"Oh my god! Guys look! The next field trip is to the fair! I've never been to a fair!" Liz squeals as she shoves a paper towards me.

"Liz, you've been to a fair before. And this fair is hardly worth getting hyped up about because it's just a few blocks away from school." Bex points out.

"Whatever!" Liz pouts for a second before turning back into herself again, "At least it'll be better than taking tests of getting homework, right? All of that stuff is really hard. I'd rather be watching cute guys go around a huge park."

"What good would that do for your college plans?" Macey gives me a confused look.

"Well I don't plan of going to college. I'm going to marry someone rich with a good job." Liz says proudly, and I sigh as I start opening my locker to put my things away for lunch.

They talk while I slowly get out my home lunch. Sometimes they talk quite a lot, but I'm used to it by now, and they're my friends. What would I do without them? Suddenly, everything goes quiet. They've gone silent within seconds, so, curiously, I close my locker and turn around, holding my lunchbox. Josh stands a few feet away with his hands shoved deeply into his pockets. His cheeks re red, and some of his other friends stand at the end of the hallway.

"Oh, um, hey Josh. What's up?" I ask, tucking a piece of hair behind my ears to pretend like I'm calm (Even though right now I am _anything _but).

"Well my friends and I made a bet, and I lost that bet." Josh answers vaguely.

I frown a little bit, confused. "Okay…What does that have to do with anything?"

"I lost, so I have to tell you that…I-I like you. A lot. Well, more than I was letting on-I mean-Ah hell I'm bad at this. I have a major crush on you." He looks at me in the eyes as a blush starts forming on me.

"Really?" I ask stupidly, trying to hide my face.

"Yes I do." He takes a step closer and lifts my chin so that I meet his gaze and asks, "You know what else I have to do?"

His face is literally inches away from mine, and a crowd of people is starting to form. In the corner of my eye I can see Macey, Bex, and Liz watch with slightly shocked expressions. Well, Liz is actually not surprised at all. She's jumping up and down and whispering, "Kiss! Kiss!" Under her breath. Tina has her camera out. I ignore everyone watching us.

I swallow. "What?"

"Will you go out on a date with me?" He smiles while I hear Liz make a disappointed noise.

"Of course I will." I reply almost instantly.

"Good. I want to take you to a good restaurant I know on Friday. Is that okay?" He questions, and I curse inwardly.

"I can't Friday. My mom and I always eat her home made food and watch movies that night. Thursday?" I counter, and this time Josh is shaking his head.

"No, I have Football practice. Saturday?" He looks hopeful.

"Yeah, I'm free Saturday. Pick me up at seven?" I ask, tucking some hair behind my ear.

"I'll be there." Josh backs up a little.

"See you then." I say happily, about to turn around.

I watch Josh hesitate before coming back over to me. He puts his hands on my shoulders, and I get a little confused. Before he kisses me, that is. Then I totally know what's going on, and I kiss him back. My first kiss, right in front of my classmates and my best friends? Tina takes a picture (I know because I hear her phone go off) just seconds before Josh pulls away and walks over to his friends.

I put my hand to my lips. "Did that just happen?"

"Oh. My. God! That was just the most adorable thing I've ever seen since I watched a Disney movie!" Liz happily claps.

Even Bex sounded impressed. "Way to go Cam. That's brilliant."

"Yeah. Great." Macey says quietly.

The rest of the crowd disperses, and Tina tries to get an interview out of me but I decline it. I go and eat lunch and attend the rest of my classes for the day. I don't remember lunch after that. It's a blur, really. Mom drives me home and I tell her about my date, and for once in a long while she seems excited for me. I mean she's gotten excited for a lot of things, but I haven't seen it in a while.

"That's great, kiddo." She gives me a smile.

"I'm excited. He's a really nice guy, mom." I reassure her.

She shakes her head. "I know, I run the school that you both attend."

"So I was wondering…Could I wear the bracelet that Dad gave you on your guy's first date? I feel like I should. I'd never ask for it if I-" I get cut of.

"No, it's fine. You can wear it. As long as you're careful with it, and you return it to me as the end of the night." She says, parking in our garage.

"Thank you Mom." I try to sound as genuinely sincere as possible.

"No problem. You go ahead and go inside. Start on your homework, okay? I'll be inside in a minute." She replies, waving a hand at me.

I climb out and take my bag. Closing the car door, I start heading towards the door that leads into our house. I caught the look on Moms face though. She looks the way that she always does when Dad gets brought up into the conversation. All blank face at first, trying to hide her depression. Then she makes sure that she's alone before she starts crying.

I don't like to leave her alone like that. After a while, she wouldn't let me see her mourning Dad. She started pushing me away in that department. She tries to put on the 'I'm single and I have a kid, but I'm doing just fine on my own' façade, and sometimes it's maddening. She doesn't have to be tough all of the time. I go and sit on the couch before she comes back in.

"So is there anything else you'd like for the date? Any money?" She asks, pulling her hair up into a bun.

"No, I think I'm okay." I reply, pulling out my homework.

"Oh. Okay. I'll be in my room then, kiddo." She leaves the room and I listen to her door click shut behind her.

_**So here's the first chapter! It's really tough to write the things that I did in this Fanfiction. Like seriously, trying to get Liz to be dumb and Macey to be quiet and…Well, NOT noticed? That's really hard. And Cammie being popular is slightly difficult. But anyway, I hope you liked it! Seven reviews before the next chapter, so tell me what you thought about this, okay? XoXo/ZammiePercabeth**_


End file.
